Dark Mist
by MistressCharizard
Summary: This is a great adventure story you should not miss out on!^_^ i will keep trying to make the new chapters when i have time please read and please still toon in when new chapters are in THANKS SOO MUCH ^_^
1. Info you need to know before you read

DARK MIST Info "new story i will make"   
BY:KazooieGirl  
Characters are Pokemon  
  
SUMMARY "also some sort of prologue"  
This Story is about life and death joy and sorrow.  
This story is about how Jolteon try's to destroy  
Flareon because of her cursed evil ways. Jolteon also falls in love with a vaporeon, he also encounters a vupix princess from the jungle city of faralon who is only 12 years old. She will help Jolteon and Vaporeon in battle the curses "the curses are the evil pokemon in the story". He and his new friends also encounter a very young Rattata whose mother has been killed by poison gas in a vast forest. They also meet up with a 11 year old charmander named Chari and he will also help he is from the old beautiful lava city clled Sucine Sity. And to wrap things up let me begin the story! ^_^  
Characters "main and some cameo appearances" and areas in Aster  
Island.  
HEROS:Jolteon: He is the main character in the story he is only 20 years old but he came to aster island to defeat Flareon, because of her bad influence in the world of pokemon. He also has more than friend feelings for vaporeon.  
  
Vaporeon: She has a quick speed and reflex's Vaporeon came to Aster Island to see what was going on. She also has a major soft heart on Jolteon. Does he know?  
  
Zara: A 12 year old vupix that is the princess in the jungle city of Faralon. She excaped the city because he father the king would not let her out of her royal home. she is now with Jolteon and Vaporeon.  
  
Lavender: A very young rattata that joins jolteon and friends because of her mother died of poison gas in her old forest home, Ceader Wood.  
  
Dapresia: A ten year old ponyta that was the best friend of Zara she follows along sometimes but bearly in the story.  
  
Gigoria: a dratini that was in the dark water beach founded by Zara she know help the Heroes sometimes.  
  
  
Cameo appearnce friends:  
Mesryia: she is a umbreon that gives spical advice to jolteon and gang.  
  
babybird: no name not yet founded, this weird little fire bird caws when the gang it in trouble  
  
  
Satin: a seel that left her home because it had gotten frozn over.  
  
  
  
  
Misteriaya: a bell spourt that is very trouble some!!  
  
  
THE CURSES "the curses are the ones that are evil in the story":  
  
Flareon: she wants to kill jolteon before it is to late a he will kill her!!  
  
Fangpani: a female meowth that has tricks up her sleeve.  
  
Nidoqueena: a wild nidoqueen trying to kill are heroes with her claws in combat.  
  
Nidokingie: he does the same as nidoqueena but he is more nasty and rude!  
  
articungno: a articuno that also does the same as all the curses  
  
Zapdos: yes this is Zapdos he is know one of the Curses  
  
Houndbaro: a young Hounder that has a little crush on Zara he does not hurt her only her other friends." in part two 10 years after this story, Houndbaro is a full grown hounddoom he also starts to love the full grown Zara" opps! wont tell anymore! ^_^  
  
Grwolen: a young growlithe that is part of the Curses.  
  
Demonia: a young ekans girl in the curses.  
  
Some places in aster Leland:  
Jungle city of Faralon: this a city in which many beautiful pokemon live zara and depreesia live here.  
  
Plain of death: a light yet gloomy plain which contains lot's of evil pokemon.  
  
Creta: an icy area were lots of ice pokemon live.  
  
Ceander Wood: now poisoned by demonia, this was a pretty forest filled with life Lavender's mother died of the gas.  
  
macowa meadow: a grassy meadow filled with wonder.  
  
Sucine Sity: this is where chari was born a beautiful valcanic lava area.  
  
Hell's mountain: this is were the Curses lair is.  
  
Pronunciations guide:  
Jolteon "jolt-e-on"  
Vaporeon "va=pore=e=on  
Zara "zar-uh"  
Lavender "La-ven-der"  
Dapresia "dee-pre-se-a"  
Gorgia "jor-gee-uh"  
Mesryia "me=sry=uh"  
satin " sat-tin"  
Misteriaya "mez-ter-e-uh"  
Flareon "flare-e-on"  
Fangpani "fang-pan-e"  
Nideoqueena "ni-do-queen-uh"  
Nideokingie "ni-do-king-e"  
Articungno "art-te-cung-no"  
Zapdos "zap-dos"  
Houndbaro "hound-bar-o"  
Grwolen "growl-o-len"  
Demonia "de-moan-uh"  
PLACES:  
Faralon "fair-uh-lon"  
Creta "cre-tuh"  
Ceander "see-un-der"  
macowa "mow-cow-uh"  
Sucine Sity "su-cane-cit-e"  
  
PLEASE REVEIW and this info about the new story. info will be in the story also so i will delete info when story is finished ...please review if i should do this story!!!! i will make a part 2 also please review anyone who reads this please review and tell me if i shoul make this interesting stoy THANK YOU! ^_^  
  



	2. PROLOGUE

Dark Mist  
By Kazooie Girl  
Characters copyright NINTENDO  
  
PROLOGUE  
Jolteon sat in the old dusty POWER PLANT hopeing to find food this afternoon. It was moring, a cool damp moring. Jolteon opened his eyes and looked around the POWER PLANT. He had forgotten he was abandoned in the old POWER PLANT, and did not seem to care of humans anymore. Suddenly when he was thinking about what the world meant a big clash of a booming sound flooded outside. Jolteon stood up not knowing what he was doing and ran out of the bruning POWER PLANT.  
Meanwhile Flareon and her new subjects called the curses where in a unknown world called Aster no one on planet earth had never heard of it. She laughed as she watched on her spy camera, Jolteon dashing out of the destored building. " HA HAAA HA" She gleamed " now that Jolteon well be knowing about this Aster area i shall kill him here heh he will enjoy being beatin to the bone, come here this instant!!" FangPani rushed out of her royal golden room and answered " yes madam Flareon what can I do for you." Flareon gapsed " FangPani i want you to teleport to earth exactly were Jolteon well flee from the calasping POWER PLANT"! "yes madam Flareon i will obey you" FangPani left Aster and teleported right were Jolteon will be coming out of. Jolteon made it out of the POWER PLANT panting, he heared a voice " GOING SOME WERE!!" a small female meowth stepped in front of him she was about 11 years old.  
  
'Get Out Of My Way!!!!" Jolteon yelled at her as sparks flew out of him. "sorry she explained " i have no choice but to destory you right here if you win our battle i will transport you to Aster were your Rival Flareon awaits". " I accept your battle little meowth" he siad. "heh heh heh good" she cackled. Jolteon thundershocked her. FangPani meowed in pain from the electricity. She sharpened her claws, they spring out as she tried to slaice Jolteon. He was soo fast and doged the attacks. FangPani was beat, but she still struggled in the fight. Jolteon pin missled her she screamed and fainted on the soft green grass. Fangpani disapered into a portal. It was still open for the noble Jolteon, he jumped into the open mass and was gone out of are world.................TO BE CONTINUED  
  
hey guys! chapter one is coming soon!!!! please read chapter one when it is finished it will be great i promise!!!  
^_^ please reveiw what ya think so far!  
  



End file.
